<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corrompido by LayscremTNT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720031">Corrompido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayscremTNT/pseuds/LayscremTNT'>LayscremTNT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>O início do fim. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Depression, F/M, Horror, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayscremTNT/pseuds/LayscremTNT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Quartz Universe.</p><p>Desde tão cedo, carregando um fardo tão pesado, deixado por seus antepassados maternos.</p><p>Com um medo tão futil de falhar, e com um geito tão sério de agir. Sempre sendo visto e elogiado com respeito.</p><p>Mas quanto tempo isso irá durar...</p><p>Ao começar a perder sua própria HUMANIDADE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Doug Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Garnet &amp; Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Steven Universe, Pearl/Steven Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>O início do fim. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seus pesadelos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY GUYS. Agora Corrompido esta disponível no AO3!!</p><p>Estou muito feliz e espero que gostem!</p><p>Visite minha conta no Spirit! @Layscrem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O garoto de quem todos vós fala, caminhava sobre as areias macias da praia cristalina donde também se encontrava próximo a sua casa.</p><p>O sol estava se pondo, dando aquele brilho alaranjado no céu que rapidamente tingia a orla da praia em conjunto, e logo ele teria de voltar a seu lar, mas ele não possuia motivos para voltar, ou melhor. Ele não tinha a intenção de voltar.</p><p><br/>Não que algo de ruim tenha acontecido. Seu rosto apenas resplandecia uma figura amargurada em puro cansaço. Seus olhos que obcervavam além da escuridão brilhavam como dois diamantes recem lapidados, em tom rosa, assim como sua pele e suas roupas, mesmas essas rasgadas pelo seu próprio poder, cuja não tinha idéia de como controlar.</p><p><br/>Seus passos eram lentos e afundavam a areia deixando pegadas que logo eram apagadas com as ondas calmas e gélidas. Mas que não poderiam acalmar seus traumas e seu recente temperamento.</p><p> </p><p>O que poderia ter ocorrido desta vez?</p><p> </p><p>E no que mudaria o resultado saber? Pois mesmo mantendo o temperamento ele ainda estaria a merce de seus poderes. </p><p><br/>Mas o que se poderia mudar? Se sua própria esperaça morre aos poucos, deixando cada vez mais um vazio amargo de sua própria existência alimentando um demônio interno. Que a cada vez mais cresce dentro de sí. O consumindo e tomando seu lugar.</p><p><br/>Steven sentia olhos envolta de seu ser, como se estivessem o observando e o julgando de longe. Por mais que não houvesse ninguém por lá.</p><p> </p><p>E por que não tem ninguém por lá?</p><p> </p><p>Bem isso pode ter varios motivos. Pode ser a maior torre de Little Homeschol estar caida aos pedaços soterrando gems e humano. <br/>Pode ser as viagens e separações de laços entre amigos, que uma vez pessou que estariam lá para sempre. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ou será que pode ser sua própria casa estar desabando em chamas enquanto as gems ESTÃO PRESAS EM UMA BARREIRA.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tudo pode ser um motivo ruim. Por mais que as coisas possam mudar.</p><p>As ondas que iam e vinham sempre se renovando, comesavam a invadir cada vez mais o espaço da praia, cobrindo seus pés rapidamente invadindo a cidade e consequentemente o engolindo. Mas seus sentimentos não se importavam com aquilo.</p><p>Bem, se ele ainda possuísse sentimentos.<br/>E mesmo que ele começasse a se desesperar por estar na ilusão de se afogar. Seria mesmo ele no comando?</p><p><br/>Ou apenas o subconsciente vindo de um diamante afetado pelos traumas de inúmeras batalhas que se repetem milhares de vezes em sua mente, o fazendo se lembrar de todo o sofrimento que lhe foi causado, junto com o peso e culpa que teve de carregar durante sua infância e adolescência.</p><p>As cores antes um escuro sombrio enlouquecido, passou a ser um tom rosado também obscuro. Tendo Steven a continuar olhando para baixo e caminhar sem rumo. Ouvindo as vozes e gritos de desespero ecoarem em sua mente como se estivessem exatamente do seu lado.</p><p><br/>Vozes que poderia ser das gems que por medo e raiva terminaram em estilhaços. Ou de humanos, até mesmo pelo seu próprio pai, que imploram por ajuda enquanto sangram.</p><p><br/>Parando por fim de caminhar. Steven finalmente olha para algum lugar.<br/>Para cima ele vê uma criatura imensurável de cor rosa de tom quase tão escuro quanto sangue. Seus chifres, garras e dentes de tom acinzentado tão afiado quanto "a lâmina que estilhaçou Diamante Rosa".</p><p><br/>Seus olhos negros que refletiam a "Luz do medo". Sua couraça resistente de aparência impenetravel e sua estatura imponente tão grande quanto seu poder. Poderiam intimidar até os mais corajosos, até ele mesmo.</p><p><br/>O monstro observando o pequeno ser que o via embaixo de si. Deu um sorrizo macabro e se curvou dizendo:</p><p> </p><p><br/>- Quem irá determinar o final deste planeta miserável? A não ser a nós? - Com aquele sorrizo a grande besta devora o pequeno hibrido.<br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.<br/>-HHAAA!!!!!<br/>- Steven! Você esta bem?!! - Pérola que estava a observar seu pequeno garoto híbrido, como já fazia há varios anos, estava consolando o susto repentino do rapaz.<br/>Desesperado, quando Steven avista pérola passa a tentar se acalmar, e a desativar seu sentido rosa.</p><p><br/>-P - Pérola? É você? - Ainda tentando se recuperar do pesadelo repentino.</p><p><br/>-Sim Steven. Eu estou aqui... - ela o abraça de forma reconfortante. Fazendo com que o mesmo retribua a abraçando devolta.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Continua...</strong><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sonhe seus Sonhos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pérola tenta acalmar Steven. Ele e Priyanka tem um breve conversa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAP.2 Sonhe seus Sonhos.</p><p> </p><p>Abrançando-se ao conforto que estava presente em Pérola na tentativa de acalmar seu pequeno e jovem gem, o mesmo tentava achar sua paz em si em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos que ecoavam em sua mente sobre o que estava acontecendo, ouvindo vozes desconhecidas dizendo coisas que o mesmo estava atordoado demais para prestar atenção.</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos por meros segundos relaxando seus sentidos e amolescendo seus músculos, desfalescendo sobre pérola que continuava a abraça-lo fortemente: -Steven, esta tudo bem, você esta bem - Cochichou a em seu ouvido enquanto o deitava na cama aos poucos para que não se assusta-se e muito menos há risco de cair na cama ou se machucar. - Eu vou buscar um copo d'água para você. - Disse sorrindo minimamente ao mesmo tempo que saia de seu quarto aos poucos.</p><p>Enquanto ela não voltava. Steven calmamente observava ao redor, a Televisão em frente a sua cama, os livros em sua estante ao lado da cama, a sensação mascia do edredom nas partes nuas de sua pele, como se estivesse voltando a si, voltando a lembrar de quem seria ele mesmo, e o que estava fazendo ali, como se seu corpo estivesse voltando a se acostumar com sua consciência.</p><p>Fechando os olhos mais uma vez ouvindo as vozes ecoarem em seu ouvido mais uma vez, ainda enfervecida e indecifrável para seu entendimento. Irritante no mínimo, assustador de pensar.</p><p>Abrindo os olhos novamente, com pérola segurando em sua mão um copo d'água.</p><p>Logo se colocando em uma posição mais aceitavel, e mais segura de modo que não há risco de se engasgar. Pérola então se aproxima de Steven, com o mesmo estendendo sua mão direita ... Mão essa que estava enfaixada.</p><p>Que pelo mesmo motivo a gema o impedir de pegar o copo, dando um pequeno porém um pouco alto “NÃO!” com o mesmo logo percebendo em seguida o que iria ocorrer, segurando com a outra mão e olhando para baixo com dor, sentindo seus olhos umidescerem e logo suas lagrimas cairem.</p><p>A gem bem ao seu lado o abraça novamente, tentando passar conforto mais uma vez, sorrindo levemente e pegando a mão enfaixada do rapaz colocando o copo e delicadamentente o ajudando a beber. Ele sentiu seu espirito se elevar, mesmo que não estivesse sentindo sede, mas era revigorante a sensação, ele realmente prescisava disso.</p><p>Logo ao terminar, com pérola deduzindo por retirar o copo de sua mão e o colocando no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. -Obrigado Pérola. - Falou com um sorriso pequeno.</p><p>Sendo correspondido pela mesma com o mesmo tipo de sorriso. -Não foi nada, precisa de alguma coisa? Podemos falar sobre esses pesadelos. - Continuava a sorrir esperando uma resposta, ela odiava ver seu rapaz triste, contudo tentava ajudar da melhor forma que podia para ver seu sorriso.</p><p>Sentando-se na borda da cama, ela o ouve. -Eu estou bem, não preciso de mais nada. E podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? Eu quero descansar por agora. - Sua voz estava suave e um pouco mais fina que o normal, o que arrancou mais um sorriso e talvez uma pequena risada que uma joia se forçou a segurar. Isso a havia feito lembrar de quando ele ainda era uma criança, e conhecia bem pouco sobre o passado de sua mãe. Com sua inocência e curiosidade querendo alcançar as gems e ser tão bom quanto sua mãe. Bem, em parte, para ela, ele ainda continua sendo uma criança, mas agora tentando superar o passado e se descobrir como um ser humano, coisa que ele teve de sacrificar pelo bem de todos. Ela sabia que seu pequeno gem não estava bem, seus surtos eram um exemplo, porém mesmo assim, decidiu dar espaço. Da ultima vez que tentaram forçar um diálogo, o mesmo quase destruiu a casa inteira fazendo as paredes racharem com apenas um grito. Deixa-lo estressado, ainda mais as 3 da manhã não era uma opção. -Claro Steven - o ajeitou novamente na cama, o deitando e cobrindo o rapaz. - Amanhã conversamos. Você realmente precisa descansar. - Por final, o deu um beijo na testa e se retirou do quarto se assegurando de que tudo estava bem.</p><p>Mas nada estava bem. Pois o mesmo não conseguia se entregar ao sono. Assombrado pelos pensamentos de seus sonhos. Ou melhor, pesadelos.</p><p>Sua respiração se tornando pesada, se remechendo na cama sem encontrar conforto. A consciência não deixando nada alem de culpa em seu cerne, ele não deveria confiar em Pérola para ajudar em seus pesadelos? Bom, pelo menos teria sido melhor do que passar pelo frio escuro da noite.</p><p>Horas depois, luz do sol que atravessava as finas cortinas das janelas e a porta de vidro entrava suavemente no quarto batendo sua luz contra o rosto do hibrido-gem, dando um gemido leve e se movimentando lentamente em busca de acostumar sua visão, abrindo lentamete os olhos e tendo o mesmo processo de observar vada canto de seu quarto.</p><p>Se levanta da cama sem nenhum tipo de pressão, andando até o banheiro de seu quarto da mesma forma, com passos lentos e cansados. Entrando no banheiro, ele vai até a pia logo se olha no espelho: -HAAA !! - Elevou sua voz ao se ver no espelho, um de seus olhos estava como os de sua mãe.</p><p>Uma íris rosa com um losango negro como pupila. Lavou seu rosto desesperadamente, se olhando novamente no espelho em seguida, não havia mais nada. Se enchendo de alívio com um leve suspiro. -Esta tudo bem, eu não sou o culpado. - Dizendo a se mesmo, pegando sua escova de dentes.</p><p>Depois de ter tomado seu café. Steven estava prestes a ligar para o caminho de Little Homeschool, quando uma pessoa aparece em sua janela.</p><p>-Olá Universo - Levando um susto, colocando a mão em seu peito. Ele logo percebe que era Pryanka, a mãe de até então sua melhor amiga.</p><p>-S Senhora Mahesharan! Por favor não me assuste assim! - O mais jovem a encarava se recuperando de sua postura. - Mas é bom te ver, como esta a Connie? - Perguntou enquanto mantinha suas mãos no volante.</p><p>-Ela esta bem, continua estudando. Mas não foi pra isso que vim aqui. - Adiantando a conversa, ela entrega um envelope azul para Steven. - Estavamos descidindo tirar um descanço e decidimos que vamos a um restaurante esta noite, e este é o seu convite, chame o seu pai e as joias se quiser.</p><p>- Oh, muito obrigado. - arqueou uma das sombrancelhas. Agradescendo.</p><p>-Bem, já devo ir. Pascientes me esperam. - Logo indo embora, passando a mão sobre os cachos de Steven. Depois da, bagunça que foi a primeira consulta que Steven não teve no Hospital em todos os seus 17 anos de vida, e sua primeira vez em um que não seja para lutar. Os dois conversaram a sós e se entendream melhor, Steven falou de seus inumeros traumas e Pryanka prometeu, como ele sendo seu pasciente daqui em diante, a não contar nada a não ser que realmente precisa-se ou que ele permiti-se.</p><p>E os dois se davam realmente bem, e descobriram que tinham muito em comum. Se comum fosse dar uma boa risada em um jantar, ele espera. Não era todo dia que Pryanka ultrapassa o tempo para ser tão aberta, outra coisa que pareciam possuir em comum.</p><p>Voltando para ligar o carro. O leve zumbido do romco do motor em seus ouvidos.</p><p>- Bem eu também tenho trabalho a fazer. - E seguiu seu caminho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Continua...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok aqui vamos.</p><p>Eu escrevi Corrompido, talvez pouco antes de Fragments sair ao ar. Então... vão haver varias mudanças.</p><p>E outro detalhe... eu não era muito boa escrevendo hehehehe...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A lembrança de seus pecados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esta noite é o encontro com os Maheswaran! Será que irá sair como planejado?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A partir daqui, Fragments e Homeworld bound se tornam Cânon. E ao mesmo tempo, a partir daqui, esqueça TUDO o que veio depois desses episódios...</p><p>Tudo mesmo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cap. 3 <strong>A lembrança de seus pecados.</strong></p><p><br/>O Dondai passava pela pequena cidade natal. Sem nenhum tipo de pressa desnecessária, do lado de fora, várias gems e alguns humanos olhavam e acenavam sempre comprimentando como se nada de ruim fosse acontecer, e realmente nada de muito importante estava acontecendo naquele dia.</p><p><br/>Inclusive, Steven somente apareceu na pequena cidade em construção pois Jasper estava lá. Pela primeira vez, inacreditavelmente Jasper apareceu lá. Mas somente quis falar com Steven, o que foi de se estranhar é claro, mas o hibrido aceitou mesmo assim. Talvez fosse a oportunidade de se juntar e participar das aulas de forma que não se sentisse vergonhada.</p><p>Chegando ao local onde a mesma se encontrava. Steven desce do carro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com os braços abertos:</p><p><br/>-Jasper se juntando aos rebeldes! Por essa eu não esperava! – Brincou vendo a mesma cruzar os braço e virar o rosto ao lado de Ametista, que se segura para não rir.</p><p><br/>-Corta essa verme ambulante, tenho um assunto a tratar com você! – saindo da posição sua posição anterior.</p><p><br/>-Calma ele só estava zoando com você – Ametista riu. – Já vi que seu temperamento não mudou! Acho que perdi 20 mangos – Virando de lado e fingindo estar descontente.</p><p><br/>-Calada Defeituosa! Vamos logo Universo, já não bastava eu ter que esperar o amanhecer. – Jasper logo pega Steven pela gola de seu casaco rosa. Com Ametista quase indo para cima.</p><p><br/>-AMETISTA CALMA! Ela não vai me machucar, eu falo com você depois ta bom. – O hibrido avisa e também impede com que a mesma não os siga.</p><p><br/>Já adentrando na floresta, ainda sendo arrastado, Steven tenta conversar com Jasper sobre o que está acontecendo, ele já havia percebido que isso não era de sua natureza. Mesmo sendo essa bruta e violenta.</p><p><br/>-Eu vi uma coisa a noite. Não sabia se era uma gem ou um dos inumeros seres orgânicos que havia aqui. Mas essa coisa deixou marcas no meu território. – A mesma disse, mudando seu semblante para algo mais calmo, mas ainda assim confuso.</p><p><br/>-Mas você poderia ter chamado as gems, elas iriam te- foi cortado de imediato.<br/>-Você que consegue ajudar em caso de corrupção, então pra que precisaria delas se tem a mim. – Seu argumento era até... preconceituoso? Arrogante? Mas era um bom argumento.</p><p><br/>-Tá, mas poderia me soltar? – O menor já estava de braços cruzados E dando mais um murmuro por ter caido no chão com indelicadeza, sem qualquer tipo de apoio.</p><p><br/>Se levantando em seguida e seguindo Jasper novamente ela para de caminhar, indicando que haviam chegado no local desejado.</p><p>Steven apenas foi na frente a procura dos tais sinais que Jasper diz ter avistado...<br/>Mas ele não encontra nada. Logo estranhando, ele volta a falar com Jasper:</p><p><br/>-Jasper, não há nada aqui. Você tem certeza que viu alguma coisa? – De sobrancelha arqueada perguntou de forma com que haja confusão estampada em seu rosto.</p><p><br/>-Eu vi algo. Era enorme e rosa... – Ela tentava descrever melhor a suposta criatura – Fazia grunidos como se estivesse sofrendo, ou tentando falar.</p><p><br/>-Essa tal coisa conseguia FALAR!? – Steven começou a ficar desconfiado. Como uma criatura, uma besta, poderia falar?</p><p><br/>-Não era bem falar. – Ela afirma. – Estava mais para imitar sons. – Jasper tinha quase certeza do, o que é que fosse, tinha sido real. Ela jurou ter visto marcas e pegadas e jurou ter ouvido gritos e grunidos. – Alguns desses sons parecia até mesmo um pedido de socorro. – Disse por final.</p><p><br/>-Pode ser uma gem corrompida, ou um humano perdido. – Instintivamente sua mão esta sobre sua mandíbula, na esperança da vinda do raciocínio. – Se você quiser, Jasper, podemos ver a área por onde a criatura passou. E assim , talvez, saber o que você encontrou. – Calmamente Jasper concordou.</p><p><br/>E com o passar do tempo os dois passaram a tarde a procurar, marcando os locais.</p><p>Vendo as possibilidades e encontrando caminhos com rotas de fugas. Chegando em um local onde a vida seguia verdejante, com arvores novas e plantas nascendo. E ali eles dicidiram descansar.</p><p><br/>-Foi exatamente aqui onde você me estilhaçou. – Jasper se sentou no chão onde havia ainda alguns rastros de destruição, ela sorriu. – Ainda não acredito que te reconheço como Diamante.</p><p><br/>- Por favor não me lembre disso – O hibrido se senta ao lado da soldado. – Pensei que não pudesse te trazer devolta. – Abaixou sua cabeça, com um sorriso falso e olhar de derrota.</p><p><br/>-Mas se não tivesse me estilhaçado, não teria descoberto o modo de me trazer devolta – Deu um leve soco em steven. Tentando anima-lo, falhando em seguida. – Olha. Se continuar se sentindo culpado, vai acabar se acovardando!</p><p><br/>-O que vc quer dizer com isso? – Confuso, steven ve Jasper se levantar e caminhar alguns metros. Vendo a mesma assumir uma posição de batalha. -JASPER NÃO! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM O QUE OCORREU DA ULTIMA VEZ!!!</p><p><br/>-ENTÃO NÃO ME ESTILHASSE DENOVO!!! – E a soldado foi pra cima com sua força.</p><p><br/>O hibrido imediatamente assumiu seu instinto rosa, tornando seu corpo em sua forma mais grandiosa. Segurando os punhos da Soldado com perfeição. Mas a mesma invoca sua arma, acertando novamente a cabeça de Steven e o jogando para longe.<br/>-ENQUANTO CONTINUAR SE CULPANDO!!! JAMAIS CONSIGUIRA SEGUIR!!! – Ela realmente estava lhe dando um sermão. </p><p><br/>-Atá, olha só quem fala. – Steven se levanta, assumindo sua posição e se preparando para mais uma luta. Sorrindo.</p><p><br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A noite chegava e Steven havia acabado de chegar em sua casa, as gems já estavam o esperando. O mesmo entra, ainda em sua maior forma, elas ficam impressionadas, mas ainda assim não falam nada a respeito. Talvez por não quererem presiona-lo e faze-lo com que exploda. Mas de qualquer maneira todos estavam incertos do que poderia ocorrer.</p><p><br/>-Gems. A mãe da Connie me convidou para ir a um jantar, eu quero saber se vocês podem vir. – O hibrido sorriu, esperando uma resposta positiva.</p><p><br/>-Olha Steven, eu adoraria ir, mas. -Pérola foi a primeira a se pronunciar. – Tenho problemas a resolver na Little Homeschool.</p><p><br/>-Ho. Sim eu entendo. – Seu olhar mudou e deu lugar a um semblante meio triste. – Garnet, Ametista e vocês? Eu também vou chamar o meu pai e... - Logo foi interrompido.</p><p><br/>-Cara meio que a Pérola disse isso por todos nós – Ametista erguia seu pescoço para poder olhar nos olhos de seu melhor amigo, que nunca achou que se sentiria intimidada pelo mesmo.</p><p><br/>-Então... vocês não virão... – Seu semblate estava meio triste.</p><p><br/>- Steven... nós... – Era a vez de Garnet falar, mas foi interrompida pelo mais novo.</p><p><br/>-Esta tudo bem gente, é sério – O mesmo dava um sorrizo falso, muito bem perceptível. – Eu posso chamar o meu pai e ai a gente vai.</p><p><br/>-Você tem certeza? – Garnet percebia a tristeza do hibrido. – Acho que você não deve ir.</p><p><br/>-Sério gente, vai ficar tudo bem, eu garanto. – Ele passou por elas indo em direção ao banheiro.</p><p><br/>Precisava tomar um banho, e se acalmar também. Começou a encher a banheira com água morna e colocou seus sais de banho nela. Enquanto isso se despia de suas roupas.</p><p><br/>Ao entrar na água seu corpo entrou em um estado de êxtase, sentindo-se aliviado, como se o peso de suas costas sumisse por um tempo, voltando ao seu estado normal, se permitindo fechar os olhos por alguns minutos e aproveitar essa sensação em seu corpo coberto por “cicatrizes”.</p><p><br/>Após alguns minutos ele decide sair de seu banho. Colocando um roupão e saindo do banheiro em direção a seu quarto, e ao mesmo tempo colocando suas roupas sujas e um pouco rasgadas em uma sexta.</p><p><br/>Entrando no quarto, indo em direção a seu armário, pegando uma calça preta meio formal, uma camisa de botão rosa, mais um moleton meio social também preto. Estando pronto ele liga para seu pai.</p><p><br/>Chamada:</p><p><br/>-Steven, é você? – Greg estava na outra linha.</p><p><br/>-Sim pai sou eu. – Steven pergunta. – Pai, eu queria saber se você teria tempo hoje.</p><p><br/>-seria para aquele jantar com a família da Connie. – Isso surpreende Steven por um momento o deixando rosa por poucos instantes. – Eu não vou poder ir. Espero que entenda.</p><p><br/>-Não pai. – Novamente seu semblante se tornou meio triste. – Eu posso ir sozinho.</p><p><br/>-Tem certeza Steven. Acho melhor ficar em casa. – Havia preocupação em sua voz.</p><p><br/>-Não pai eu vou ficar bem. – Deu outro sorriso e desligou antes que Greg dissesse outra coisa.</p><p><br/>-Eu vou ficar bem... – Disse a si mesmo.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Chegando ao endereço que se encontrava no convite. Ele rapidamente estaciona o carro numa esquina.</p><p><br/>O local era bem preservado e limpo. Na entrada haviam arbustos bem tratados, duas grandes janelas, um guarda na frente e acima do portão de entrada havia um grande letreiro em dourado com as iniciais M.T.T. O que não deu para evitar de dar um assobio por parte do mesmo.</p><p><br/>-Parece que eles queriam gastar um pouco.<br/>Ao se deparar com o guarda, o mesmo entregua seu convite. O fazendo encarar o mais jovem por alguns segundos e entregando de volta, dando passagem para Steven passar.</p><p><br/>-A sua mesa é a setima, Jovem Mestre. – O guarda, ou recepcionista falou.</p><p><br/>-Muito obrigado. – Falou o mais jovem, logo indo a seu destino.</p><p><br/>Local sofisticado, podia se dizer. Várias pessoas usavam trages elegantes e roupas sofisticadas. Mas isso não o fazia se sentir inferior, estava feliz com o seu simples, e sentia orgulho disso.</p><p><br/>Não demorou muito e por fim encontrou a mesa onde encontrava sua melhor amiga acenar para o mesmo, com um sorriso deslumbrante.</p><p><br/>Connie usava um vestido vermelho casual simples. Sua mãe do mesmo tipo porém azul e seu pai usava um paletó sem gravata, quase do mesmo modo que Steven. A simplicidade em que eles se encontavam, também poderia ser a forma de dizer o quão eles eram íntimos, não precisando de muita coisa para sorrirem um para o outro.</p><p><br/>-Steven! – Connie se levanta de seu lugar, para poder abraçar seu amigo. – Você esta incrivel.</p><p><br/>-Você também. – O hibrido a elogiou devolta. Retribuindo o abraço. – Vamos nos sentar? – Ele retirava seu moleton colocando em seu lugar. E ter a chance de ser “cavalheiro” ao puxar a cadeira para Connie, não escondendo sua singela risada pelo seu amigo.</p><p><br/>-Que cavalheiro. – Pryanka comentou, tentando segurar seu riso junto de seu marido.</p><p><br/>-Por mim já poderiam estar casados. – Comentario de Doug, esse que deixou os mais jovens ruborizados. Levando um pequeno tapinha da esposa que segurava a risada junto dele.</p><p><br/>Logo todos começaram a rir. Eles realmente deveria fazer isso mais vezes. Porém um garçom do estabelecimento, dando uma pequena tosse falsa chamando a atenção dos membros daquela mesa.</p><p><br/>-Gostariam de fazer seus pedidos? – O mesmo perguntou, com seu semblante sério, e aparência sofisticada.</p><p><br/>O silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos, logo sendo cortado por Doug que recuperou sua compostura.</p><p><br/>-Sim, gostariamos sim.</p><p><br/>Logo todos estavam conversando normalmente:</p><p><br/>-Steven, eu queria saber. – Connie pergunta.</p><p><br/>-O que? – O mesmo pergunta.</p><p><br/>-Por que as gems ou o seu pai não vieram? – Connie tinha um semblante confuso.</p><p><br/>-As Gems tinham coisas a resolver. – Steven, desviou seus olhos por um momento.</p><p>Bebendo um champanhe de maçã sem alcool, cuja o garçom havia recomendado.<br/>-E o pai dele disse que tinha de consertar sua van. – A Dr. Mahesharan se pronunciou. Imprecionando o garoto, quase o fazendo se engasgar. – Eu havia o encontrado antes. Perguntei se ele poderia vir mais recusou.<br/>-Mas isso não importa agora. – Agora era o sr. Mahesharan a falar. – Vamos aproveitar esta noite.</p><p><br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Eles aproveitaram aquela noite e já estavam prestes a se separar. Mal haviam percebido o tempo passar, estavam se divertindo somente com a conversa e compartilhando algumas memórias e momentos felizes.</p><p><br/>O carro da Família Mahesharan estava bem mais distante que o do Universo. E na brincadeira de ser um bom cavalheiro, Steven insistiu em dar o braço para Connie segurar e acompanha-los até seu veículo. Em determinado momento passando por um beco escuro, quase sem iluminação. Talvez até um local perigoso de se estar.</p><p><br/>Todos se juntaram, ficando um mais perto do outro, passando pelo local com cautela:<br/>-Ei vocês ai! – Do outro lado se ouve uma voz meio grossa, mas não deixava de ser amedrontadora.</p><p><br/>Steven podia ver a sirueta de dois homens. Um era de estatura mediana e usava um sobretudo que escondia não só seu corpo, mas também seu rosto. O outro era um pouco maior, talvez até mais forte, utilizava um terno de cor clara, um creme ou champanhe, muito chegado a um bege. Seu rosto também não era visivel.</p><p><br/>Eles chegavam cada vez mais perto, em passos lentos e longos na intenção de passar o medo. Steven reuniu coragem, deu um passo a frente e tentou argumentar:</p><p><br/>-Olha, nos não queremos problemas... - E logo foi cortado pelo homem.</p><p><br/>-E quem disse que eu tava interessado em falar com você. – O homem de estatura média segura Steven pela gola de sua camisa,  o levantando do chão prendendo o mesmo na parede, enquanto seu “parceiro" intimidava a família presente.</p><p><br/>-O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! QUEM É VOCÊ?! – O desespero estava começando a tomar conta do jovem.</p><p><br/>-Sou Jhonny. Jhonny Boy. – Por fim o homem pega uma faca em seu trage..</p><p><br/>-Não, NÃO! – Podia se ouvir os gemidos e gritos de dor de Steven enquanto a faca passava lentamente e repetidamente por sua garganta.</p><p><br/>O sangue que jorrava lentamente a cada segundo. A frente aos olhos de Connie que viu o olhar de seu melhor amigo ser direcionado a sí sentindo ainda mais medo do que poderia ocorrer. Logo Steven estava se sentindo fraco, sentindo seu corpo sendo largado no chão. Sua audição estava prejudicada, mas conseguia ouvir os gritos de Connie e seus pais.</p><p><br/>-Já acabei com esse. – Jonny lambia a faca cheia de sangue. – Agora minha próxima vitima pode ser essa garota.</p><p><br/>-NÃO, NÃO POR FAVOR. – Ela chorava em desespero.</p><p><br/>-Vamos. prometo que seu fim será tão rapido quanto seu namoradinho. – Ele agarou o braço de Connie com força. Ela continuava a gritar e se debater.</p><p><br/>Mas um brilho chamou a atenção do “parceiro” de Jonny, algo anormal a espreita, um tom sombrio que passava a consumir a atmosfera da situação, buscando a atenção dos loucos que desafiaram aquele que não deveriam tentar matar. Fazendo o assassino se virar e olhar algo que o fez abrir um sorriso. De orelha a orelha.</p><p><br/>Uma luz rosa porem fraca emanava do corpo caido de Steven. Que logo começou a se mover e a se levantar. Coberto pelo próprio sangue ele olhava enfurecido em direção aos assassinos. Um olhar de cor rosa com losangos negros, exatamente como os de sua mãe.</p><p><br/>Logo de pé se podia ver o rasgo em seu pescoço, que rapidamente foi se regenerando, sendo da mesma forma impressionante para todos. Seu corpo estava crescendo até sua forma mais poderosa. Maior até que o acompanhante do assassino.</p><p><br/>-Você. QUEM é você? – Jonny solta o braço de Connie ao perceber que em um piscar, o rapaz estava a poscos semtimetros de seu rosto. Encarando os olhos que pareciam representar a própria morte...</p><p> </p><p><br/>Steven então abriu sua boca sua voz terminando no suspiro vindo do local mais sombrio de sua alma: “<strong>Eu sou aquele que carrega o Universo nas costas</strong>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CONTINUA...</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Olhos de Diamante.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As coisas nunca são o que esperamos. </p><p>Temos medo do nosso próprio oceano, sem se dar conta que estamos nos afogando no mesmo.</p><p>Ou.</p><p>Connie faz steven se abrir... mesmo que só um pouco.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu sinto bastante por ter demorado a postar esse.</p><p>Eu... não tinha ideia que iriam gostar!! MAS OLHA SÓ EU ME ENGANEI!!</p><p>enfim.</p><p>Espero que gostem do CAP!</p><p>Aviso: Sangue, violência... a quem liga!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAP. 04 - Olhos de Diamante</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eu sou aquele que carrega o Universo nas costas"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seu olhar enfurecido queimava em brasas ardentes para os dois seres presentes que ameaçam a força de sua existência. Até porque, quem imaginária encontrar essa grande entidade?  Jhonny apenas conseguia sorrir intimidado pelo poder do maior, “Esse pode ser meu ultimo ato" passou pela sua mente. </p><p><br/>“Quem é a morte, perto do monstro que reside em minha frente?” Medo era visivel em suas palavras, uma estranha admiração em seus olhos, brilhando como se estivessem maravilhados.</p><p> </p><p>Maravilhados em ver os Portões do Inferno bem a sua frente, e o Diabo encarando seus olhos. Em testemunhar esse poder desconhecido, e observar o mosntro presente nas sombras que se revela atravez de garras e dentes direcionados a si, um mero assassino.</p><p>“Vocês tem 15 segundos para sumirem da minha frente.” Até a voz, um dia suave e alegre, havia ficado mais grossa e amendrontadora, o carmesim trazendo palavras escolhidas através da raiva rastejandoo por sua pele, o gosto do cobre em sua boca sendo cospido feito um veneno.</p><p><br/>Num movimento brusco, o homem que acompanha Johnny tenta acertar Steven com um soco, no que dá certo, mas não como esperado, ou melhor, nem sequer foi como o esperado, pois nem sequer chegou perto de se encontrar com o rosto do Hibrido. Acertando somente um escudo reluzente suave porém rígido em formato de hexagono perfeito.</p><p>Sem sequer se mover, ele havia invocado um escudo pequeno, e bastou poucos segundos para que sua mão fosse completamente dilacerada com espinhos vindos do objeto suspenso no ar. Mas ainda assim não foi o bastante, não antes de ser puchado estendendo os cortes até o pulso, sangue salpicando no rosto histoico de ambos. A carne se mostrando aparente sangrando no chão, os tendões rompidos, os ossos desalinhados, sem quaisquer chances de recuperação.</p><p> "<strong>Suma"</strong> Deu seu segundo e último aviso. O brilho em sua pele se tornando mais intenso, refletindo no breu como uma luz majenta sombria consumindo os arredores. Resíduos de energia magica subindo a poeira e pedras no chão. </p><p>“Deixe-o Edmound.” Jhonny avisa, antes que ele faça algo. “Já entendemos. Não vamos mais chegar perto.” Ele da passos indo em volta de Steven, sem dar as costas a ele. Enquanto o mesmo continuava ali, de pé. Em frente aos Maheswarans, que tanto cuidaram para que a noite fosse tranquila.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca é.</p><p> </p><p>Quando viu que eles já estavam em uma distância segura. Connie parou para observar seu melhor amigo, com um tamanho que podia se comparar com o de Jasper, os chachos em sua cabeça estavam maiores e mais armados, parecido com as imagens que já vira da mãe. Além disso, por conta do próprio tamanho seu moleton e camisa acabaram rasgando, mostrando a parte superior do seu corpo quase que por completo. A única coisa que realmente cobria, era sua camisa fina, rosa e completamente rasgada no local de seus braços, três dos botões superiores haviam sido arrancados pelo tamanho de seu peitoral que era demarcado junto do abdômen, e os outros botões tinham a impressão que logo iriam se soltar voluntariamente a qualquer força exercida. Um físico monstruoso, mmas que de alguma forma... se parece com ele.</p><p>O híbrido deu um longo suspiro, sentindo-se aliviado por aquilo ter passado e Connie estar bem. Pode ter nascido e vivido com seres de outro planeta, mas seu pai lhe ensinou o bastante para conhecer a crueldade humana, e ele sabia muito bem quem seria o tipo de pessoa como aquela.</p><p> “Steven?” Se vira ao ouvir a doce voz de connie, no momento um pouco embargada. “É realmente você?” Ele via seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, as deixando rolar e cair de seu rosto, levando sua expressão ao medo.</p><p><br/>Àquilo apertou o coração do maior. Doia ver sua melhor amiga, ou sua amada, sofrer pelas suas ações, pelas suas mãos. O hibrido se curva para poder abraça-la calmamente, enquanto a mesma retribuia de forma mais desesperada enquanto se derrama em lágrimas. Mesmo o maior estando coberto de sangue.</p><p><br/>“Esta tudo bem.” Mesmo suas mãos estando manchadas, ele segura o rosto de connie levemente. “Eu estou aqui. Mas agora temos que ir.” Ela viu por meros segundos, que mais pareciam minutos, o seu rosto, chamando mais atenção para os teus olhos, brilhantes como diamantes. Eram lindos, de qualquer maneira.<br/>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Já na casa dos Maheswaran. Steven foi convencido a ficar pelos mesmos, e voltar para casa péla manhã seguinte. Seu carro foi estacionado em frente a casa, onde retirou seus sapatos que assim como suas roupas estavam cobertos em vermelho, junto do cheiro ferroso que já estava incomodando o mesmo que se encontrava em seu estado normal. Doug emprestou uma muda de roupa para o rapaz que rapidamente havia ido ao banheiro, trancando a porta e despindo suas roupas.</p><p><br/>Ligando o chuveiro em água morna, o vermelho descia escorrendo de seu corpo aos poucos, trazendo a boa sensação do alívio momentâneo. As memórias vagando e brincando em sua mente de cada acontecimento da noite.</p><p><br/>“essa foi por pouco.” Ele falou. “Por muito pouco.” Fechando seus olhos por um momento, se permitindo finalmente baixar a guarda e relaxar.</p><p>Ele tentou não olhar para o sangue que não é seu.</p><p>Fechou o chuveiro logo se secando com uma toalha. Em seguida pegando as roupas emprestadas. Algo simples e confortavel, que cervia perfeitamente, tinha sorte das roupas serem para seu tamanho. Uma camiseta preta sem estampa, com uma calça de algodão cinza.</p><p>Ele tentou não se olhar no espelho enquanto se vestia. Pois Simplismente não tinha capacidade para tal.<br/>Mesmo depois, as possibilidades ainda passam por seus olhos, os possíveis erros que poderiam ocorrer, a memória sombria e o som de carne e tendões se rasgando.</p><p>O possível assassinato.</p><p>Ele poderia te-los matado se quisesse, ele poderia transforma-los em poeira, esmaga-los, empala-los... Uma mente vagando nos mais sombrios pensamentos. O sangue escorrendo, órgãos vazando... poderia ser apenas um jogo...</p><p> </p><p>Apenas</p><p> </p><p>Um</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jogo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Saindo do banheiro, segurando as roupas rasgadas e sujas. Ele desce do segundo andar.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven.” Priyanka e connie estavan na sala. Elas se espantaram por um instante.<br/>“Tem algo de errado?” O hibrido pergunta com uma feição confusa.</p><p><br/>“Não, não tem nada de errado.” Connie tenta disfarçar. “Eu já vou tomar meu banho.” E deu rapidamente a volta pelo mesmo.</p><p><br/>“No que deu nela?” Ele ainda estava meio confuso. “Mas bem... Dr. Maheswaran, a onde eu coloco essas roupas?”</p><p><br/>“Deixe que eu cuido disso Steven, arrumei um edredon para você, esta lá no quarto da Connie.” A mulher pega as roupas manchadas. Recebendo um “Muito Obrigado” do rapaz.</p><p>Enquanto isso Connie escutava de dentro do banheiro, sentada no chão com suas costas na porta. Suas mãos estavam em seu rosto avermelhado. Seu coração acelerado ao lembrar de seu rosto, seus cabelos cacheados mais bagunçados do que o normal, o leve sorriso e suas bochechas levemente coradas. Mas o que realmente a impressionou foram seus olhos, olhos esses que brilhavam em um rosa, não era o mesmo assustador de antes, era algo fascinante que viciava. </p><p>Mas logo a mente corre através da noite. O horror de ter seu amigo degolado na sua frente, e o mesmo destruir a mão de um homem com a maior frieza. Sem saber o que sentir. Ela viu as mãos de seus pais tremerem no caminho de casa, um choque de realidade dando um baque em sua mente.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Os dois já estavam no quarto da descendênte indiana. Ambos estavam na mesma cama, virados de costas um para o outro, todos já estavam dormindo, menos os dois jovens.</p><p><br/>“Strawberry, está dormindo?- O híbrido perfunta, com uma voz baixa.</p><p><br/>“Não e você?” A garota respondeu.</p><p><br/>“Também não.” Steven fica sentado na cama, e Connie faz o mesmo, ficando os dois um de frente para o outro.</p><p><br/>Connie observa a mão enfaixada de seu amigo: “O que é isso?” Ela pergunta pegando em sua mão.</p><p><br/>“Um machucado, não é nada.” Connie acariciava sua mão. E logo a beijou. </p><p><br/>“Seus olhos estão cor de rosa. Sábia?” Disse calmamente enquanto acariciava o rosto do rapaz que suspirava pelo ato.</p><p><br/>“Sério?!” Se ouve mais um suspiro, dessa vez sendo de cansaço.</p><p><br/>“Mas não é ruim.” Ela junta sua testa com a dele. “É até bonito.”</p><p><br/>“Você jura?” Sua mãos automaticamente haviam parado na citura da biscuit formando um pequeno abraço.</p><p><br/>“Claro.” Da mesma forma, os braços dela foram através do pescoço de Jam com suas mãos fazendo um cafuné em na nuca do mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos passavam oelos seus cachos. “São lindos de qualquer jeito.” Se ouviu uma pequena risada da parte do maior.</p><p><br/>Não se conseguia ver o rosto de ambos com nitidez por conta da escuridão, a luz da lua até consegue ajudar, mas Connie somente sabia que era ele pelos seus olhos de Diamante, unicos e que não ouvesse nenhum outro igual.</p><p><br/>“O que aconteceu com você?” Ela cochicha, como se somente ele pudesse ouvir.<br/>“Comigo?” Se questiona.</p><p><br/>“Você ficou enorme tão derrepente naquela hora. Não sábia que poderia ficar do tamanho da Jasper." Ela sorria calmamente, passando conforto. “Me pediu em casamento como se dependesse disso, o que esta acontecendo?”</p><p><br/>“Não gosto de falar sobre isso.” Seu olhar se torna cabisbaixo, mas logo volta quando recebe um pequeno beijo em seu nariz.</p><p><br/>“Não precisa contar.” Ela deita a cabeça do mesmo em seu peito. “Mas pode confiar em mim. Eu quero te ajudar Steven.”</p><p><br/>Ele queria poder confiar em alguém. Ele queria mais do que tudo ter um porto seguro onde pudesse disabafar sem ser julgado, sem precisar se esquivar, e ser encurralado.<br/>“Promete não falar a ninguém?” Afundou seu rosto aproximando ainda mais os dois.</p><p><br/>Ela olhou para ele por um segundo, dois, três. “Sim eu prometo.” Se essa era uma forma de ajuda-lo ela aceita.</p><p><br/>“Eu bati a van do meu Pai. Com ele dentro.” Seu abraço ficou um pouco mais forte. Falar em voz alta se tornando muito mais difícil.</p><p> “Eu fiquei frustrado, não queria enchergar o lado dele, mas.”  Ele deu uma pausa. Um nó em sua garganta, as palavras ditas com tanto remorso em sua cabeça. Ele espera que não seja julgado, ou questionado.</p><p><br/>Em vez disso ela de um pequeno murmúrio e falou “ isso explica por que ele não veio.” Ela sorriu um pouco. “E então?” Esperou ele continuar.</p><p><br/>“Ele... Não é bem o que pensei que fosse... mesmo agora.” Sussurou, os sentimentos carregando sua voz. “Por mais que os meus avós possam ter sido ruins para ele, eles tinham seus motivos. Andei pela metade da galáxia para encontrar a família de minha mãe.” Strawberry apenas escutava cuidadosamente.</p><p><br/>“E você esta daquele tamanho por causa disso?” Continuava com o cafuné.</p><p><br/>“Não. É algo bem pior” O hibrido levanta seu rosto, para olhar nos olhos da sua Strawberry. Como se estivesse em armagurra.</p><p><br/>“Pode desabafar, Eu estou aqui por você.” Foi tudo o que precisou ouvir.</p><p><br/>-:Depois disso, meus poderes ficaram ainda mais descontrolados.” Deu outra pausa. “Acabei brigando com a gens. E decidi ir ver a Jasper.”</p><p><br/>“E por que você foi até a Jasper?” Connie continuava a encarar os olhos dele. Ele desviou o olhar por um momento.</p><p><br/>“Pensei que se ela me ensinasse, poderia controlar meus poderes.” Seus olhos começavam a ficar umidos, e sua respiração ficou desregular por um momento. “Mas acabei perdendo o controle quando cobrei a luta que ela queria.”</p><p><br/>“Você acabou pufando a Jasper?” Connie deita a cabeça de Steven em si mais uma vez. Suas lágrimas estavam rolando por seu rosto.</p><p><br/>“Eu usei muito do meu poder e... Eu estilhaçei a Jasper.”  A voz do mesmo estava trêmula, embargada, carregada com toda aquele peso e pressão sobre sí. Confessando seu erro.</p><p><br/>Connie sentindo o tom de voz de Steven, logo estremeceu, não era uma piada que poderia tirar e depois dizer ‘Hey esta tudo bem!’ Seu melhor amigo estilhaçou alguém. “E o que aconteceu depois?” Perguntou, pois sábia que aquilo não havia acabado.</p><p><br/>“Quando me dei conta do que fiz, entrei em desespero e corri até em casa com os estilhaços. Iguinorei as gems, corri até o banheiro, taquei as essências das diamantes e rezei para que ela voltasse”  Ele parou por um momento. “E deu certo...”</p><p><br/>“Só quê...” Connie tentava trazer mais conforto.</p><p><br/>“Depois que consegui traze-la de volta. Ela passou a me reconhecer como Diamante... “ As lágrimas estavam voltando, mas dessa vez decidiu se controlar. Connie por sua vez acariciou sua cabeça. Então se deitou levando seu Jam juntos e se embrulhando abraçados na coberta.</p><p><br/>Entre soluços Steven divaga. “Eu estou com medo Connie, estou com medo de me olhar no espelho e ver o que sou de verdade, de acabar machucando mais alguém como fiz hoje! Eu busquei ajuda das Diamantes. Mas elas também não puderam me ajudar.” Ele se abraçou a ela, como se dependesse disso.</p><p><br/>“Steven.” A de descendência indianas começou a dizer. “Você se vê como um monstro?” Em resposta, o hibrido cola ainda mais seus corpos, escondendo seu rosto.</p><p><br/>“Você é uma pessoa boa, que fez escolhas ruins.” Acariciava o cabelo do amigo. Os olhos dele a encara como se questionasse sua fraze. “Ok, algumas delas muito ruins, mas isso não significa que você seja mau, só significa que é um humano.” Ela também estava caindo aos braços do sono. Os olhos fechados, e as palavras saindo.</p><p><br/>“Seus olhos são como diamantes Jam.” Connie falou.</p><p><br/>“Sério?”</p><p><br/>“Sim... “ Deu mais um bocejo. </p><p>“Olhos de diamante... São lindos de qualquer jeito...”</p><p>Steven então a ve entrar no sono. Descansando sendo a pessoa mais linda que ele já vira. Ele pensa em suas palavras, percebendo que, apesar de tudo ao seu redor estar desmoronando, ele ainda pode confiar nela...</p><p> </p><p>“Talvez... você esteja certa.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CONTINUA...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Deixem seus comentários!</p><p>Quero saber do que estão achando até agora!</p><p>Espero que tenham gostado!</p><p>Bye bye.</p><p>(Espero que tenham entendido as referências ASHAISHAUSHAJA).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Existência e Consequência</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEYA GUYS!!</p><p>Sejam bem vindos a mais um Capítulo!!</p><p>Um pouco de amor fraterno com a Família Maheswaran!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Existência e Consequência</p><p> </p><p>Bem cedo ao amanhacer, da escuridão aos ínfimos raios da luz atravessavam suavemente através da janela do quarto, porém não sendo o bastante para acordar o casal que se abraçava na cama da jovem. Que no momento se encontram colados em um abraço quente, confortável, agraciados pelo sono sem sonhos de uma longa noite de pesadelos.</p><p> </p><p>No lado de fora do quarto. No corredor, se encontra um homem parado em frente a porta do quarto. Sua esposa pedindo para acordar os adolescentes, mas o mesmo esta parado em frente a porta feito um tonto, se perguntando do porque deixou o melhor amigo da sua filha dormir em seu quarto com as portas fechadas, sem vigilancia...</p><p> </p><p>Talvez fosse o estress inesquecível de ontem, com certeza todos teriam um longo período de memórias ruins depois daquele caos, sem duvidas.  Ou talvez tenham se esquecido de manter a regra da porta aberta, ou visitante no sofá.</p><p>De qualquer forma ele encara a porta, e tenta não imaginar o pior cenário.</p><p> </p><p>Ele primeiro bate suavemente na madeira rigida, esperando por alguns segundos, mas não recebendo nenhuma resposta. Então decide abrir a porta com cuidado, entrando no local, e percebendo aliviado que os dois ainda estavam dormindo. Aproximando-se lentamente, observando os dois abraçados na mesma cama, com o edredon cobrindo até a linha dos seios de Connie, e a camiseta que fora emprestada a Steven estava levemente levantada, podendo se enchergar uma parte do diamante que se encontra no local de seu abdômen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olhando a cena em questão, em uma situação comum, o Maheswaran mais velho normalmente estaria indignado com a situação. Mas o sorriso em seu rosto não lhe deu a oportunidade, se recordando de um momento semelhante que ocorrerá a poucos anos atrás, quando eles não passavam apenas de pré-adolescentes que queriam descobrir o mundo:</p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O carro passava calmamente pela cidade que aos poucos adormecia. Eram quase dez horas da noite e os pais em conjunto de seus filhos se preparavam para tomar seu sono há espera do dia seguinte.</p><p>Mas no caso dos Maheswaran. Eles tinham de buscar sua filha na casa de seu até então melhor amigo, cuja tinha o costume de visitar sempre que havia alguma atividade relacionada as gems, ou ao próprio Steven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Já estando perto da casa da praia. Doug estaciona o carro na areia, estando proximo o bastante da casa para observar que as luz ainda estava acesa “Então eles ainda estão acordados" poderia supor, talvez se sentindo chatiado por ter chagado tarde e deixado sua garotinha esperando. Por mais que a mesma já tivesse capacidade de partir alguém ao meio.</p><p>Ele sai de seu carro, fechando a porta do mesmo, em seguida caminhando em direção a entrada da casa, subindo as escadas um pouco rapido demais e logo batendo na porta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Observando através da tela, Doug se depara com Pérola, reconhecendo-a como um dos responsáveis por Steven, que estava organizando alguns papéis, livros e... Uma espada? Ele já sabia que em algum momento iria acabar por ver uma de perto, então não deveria-se estar surpreso... Certo?</p><p>A gem nota a presença do homem parado na porta. Sinanlizando para que ele pudesse entrar "Oi" Sua voz aguda soando com o mais baixo sussuro "você deve ser o pai da Connie. " Pérola se direciona ao ser humano.</p><p>"Sim... Eu vim busca-la. " O mesmo respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de sí. "Espero que ainda não seja tão tarde."</p><p>Pérola então suavemente aponta para o Loft do andar de cima. "Ela deve estar lá em cima com Steven." E a mesma volta a arrumar as coisas.</p><p>"Obrigado." Doug agradesceu, e portanto subiu a pequena escada.</p><p>Depois de subir os degraus do quarto do garoto. Ele se depara com os dois dormindo na cama do jovem gem, um abraçava o outro enquanto descansavam docemente, suas respirações em leve síncrona e suas faces representando nada além de uma simples calma, o que deveras era uma cena adoravel, o que lhe rendeu um pequeno sorriso. Por mais que talvez não admita, gostava da presença do meio gem, por mais que também, toda a história do seu passado e as gems possam preocupa-lo.</p><p>E para aproveitar um pouco da situação, que poderia não se repetir, tirou uma foto com o celular, como uma pequena lembrança. Foto essa que encarou por alguns segundos, antes de separa-los. Ouvindo em seguida, um pequeno murmuro por parte dos dois.</p><p>"Eles já dormiram." Pérola apareceu derrepente do lado do Sr. Maheswaran. Causando-lhe um pequeno, porém não tão alto, susto. Que quase acorda a adolescente, dando mais alguns murmuros.</p><p>"S-sim. Eles dormiram." O mesmo se afastou um pouco. Deixando com que pérola ajeitasse Steven na cama. Deixando a espada ao lado. "O que é essa espada? E por que deixar ela ao lado de uma criança?" Havia atiçando a curiosidade do homem. Falando em voz alta sem perceber.</p><p>"Essa espada é da mãe dele." Pérola respondeu. Fazendo-o se reprender por tocar num assunto delicado.</p><p>"Olha, me desculpe se." E logo o mesmo foi cortado.</p><p>"Não tem problema." Ela disse. "Além disso, Connie consegue usa-la muito bem." Olhou para a garota, com um simples sorriso de orgulho.</p><p>Mas Doug apenas olhava para Steven. E tentava imaginar pelo que o hibrido já passou, e pelo que ainda irá passar. Mas ele sábia que caso algo ocorresse com Connie, o garoto não pensaria duas vezes antes de ajudar.</p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nessa pequena lembrança, o pai da garota decidiu mais uma vez tirar uma foto dos dois, e rapidamente saiu do local, pois já estavam acordando. Talvez um dia mostraria as fotos a eles, mas até lá, não vai fazer diferença manter em segredo por um tempo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Acordando primeiro, Connie se ve agarrada em uma posição que não queria largar, era quente e confortavel, apesar de sentir algo... digamos... endurecido... na região de seu abdômen, para baixo. Mas de qualquer forma, ela sabia que tinha de acordar, senão perderia o café.</p><p>"Hmmm." Se movimentando um pouco, o híbrido estava acordando em meio a pequenos murmuros.</p><p>"Steven." Connie ainda de olhos fechados, tentou se desfaser do abraço. "Vamos acorde."</p><p>"Só mais alguns minutos." Sua voz embargada era a prova de que não queria ter acordado.</p><p>"Temos que levantar." Continuou se soltando aos poucos. "Alem disso tem algo aqui." E assim agarrou com sua mão naquilo que não deveria.</p><p>Do mesmo modo que fez com que o hibrido gem desse um pequeno salto, em meio ao susto. O fazendo acordar de vez, e se desprender de Connie, a deixando um pouco assustada e ao mesmo tempo refletindo por alguns segundos. Só percebendo ao ver o rosto ruborizado do amigo já sentado na ponta da sua cama, sentindo seu rosto esquentar segundos depois.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minutos depois Steven desce as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Mas sua atenção é chamada por Priyanka:</p><p>"Bom dia Steven." Disse a mesma. "Connie já está descendo?"</p><p>"Sim, ela esta se arrumando no andar de cima." Respondeu com sua simpátia de costume.</p><p>"Otimo, não gostaria de tomar café com a gente, antes de partir." Convidou o rapaz.</p><p>"Eu adoraria Sr. Maheswaran, mas poderia me dar alguns minutos?" aceitou, ainda sinalizando o que precisava fazer.</p><p>"Sim, claro, já pode ir."  E assim encerrou aquele assunto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saindo do... Banheiro, o hibrido gem vai de encontro a mesa de jantar, proxima a cosinha, onde todos já estavam todos reunidos. Se sentando ao lado de Connie, com um pouco de timidez... pelo o ocorrido mais cedo, mas logo passou quando começaram a comer e conversar um com o outro, talvez até algumas brincadeiras para descontrair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Até que Doug, tem a ideia de apresentar para o jovem gem. Uma espada indiana que havia comprado recentemente de um mercador. Sua lamina era longa e esguia semelhante a uma espada de aprendiz de esgrima. Seu cabo possuia uma guarda que cobria sua mão até a medida de seu pulso, sendo de uma cor bem chegada ao dourado.</p><p>"Essa espada é chamada de Pata." Doug pegou cuidadosamente a arma.</p><p>"Uou." Steven se interessou. "Posso segura-la?" Pediu.</p><p>"Sim, mas tome muito cuidado, ela é muito afiada." A entregou bem devagar. "Apesar de não ser pesada, seu tamanho pode chegar a cento e um centímetros." Completou.</p><p>"Interessante." O jovem encaixou a espada na mão. "Essa espada é datada do século dezessete e só era usada em soldados de grande experiência." Relatou o jovem.</p><p>"Você conhece essa espada?" Doug e todo mundo se impressiona.</p><p>"Não muito." Se da de ombros. "O cabo meio que impossibilita ataques utilizando movimentos do pulso. Então normalmente os soldados usavam na outra mão outro tipo de arma, mas o ideal era que a usassem em ambas as mãos." Deixando os Maheswaran mais uma vez impressionados com o conhecimento do hibrido.</p><p>"Não sábia que essa espada era importante." Disse Connie levantando uma das sobrancelhas.</p><p>"Mas tem um problema." Outra vez falou Steven.</p><p>"Qual?" Foi a vez de Priyanka dizer.</p><p>"A guarda da espada esta muito frouxa, se formos levar em conta a lâmina, que esta menos afiada do que deveria." Começou a explicação. Enquanto que com a mão segurava o fio da arma. "Então logo se eu..." E assim passou o fio da espada em sua mão, gerando um pequeno corte. "E como vejo." Sua mão sangrou por um momento, deixando algumas gotas cairem no chão "O corte deveria ter sido mais profundo."</p><p>"Steven esta tudo bem?!" Connie pega a mão do melhor amigo.</p><p>"Esta sim, eu só preciso limpar primeiro, pode pegar um pano por favor?" Começou a sentir a dor do corte.</p><p> "Eu já volto esta bem." Disse indo em direção a cozinha, onde se encontra um kit de primeiros socorros.</p><p>"Mas também levando o peso dela, e os detalhes. Ela não foi feita na época em que se costumava se usar em batalha." Mais uma explicação foi dada, mas com ele soltando a espada cuja a guarda cobria sua mão enfaixada. "Eles não podiam admitir esses defeitos, e mais, se a guarda não fosse bem produzida, poderia machucar a mão que deveria proteger."</p><p>"Então você quer dizer que a espada é falsa?" Priyanka estava de boca aberta, junto de seu marido. Realmente não tinham o tipo de conhecimento que o hobrido poderia ter.</p><p>Connie em seguida chega trazendo a caixa de primeiros socorros a abrindo e cuidando da mão de seu melhor amigo com cuidado.</p><p>"Não exatamen- ARG!" Reclamou ao sentir sua mão arder ainda mais. "Isso doeu"</p><p>"Quem mandou brincar com uma espada!" Rebateu a garota. "Acho que já esta bom." Terminou de fazer o que era necessário.</p><p>"Obrigado." Com suas bochechas infladas, beijou sua mão a curando de imediato. Mas arrancou uma risada por parte dos adultos presentes. "Não exatamente ela é falsa. Sim tem alguns defeitos, mas olhando por outro lado ela corta, e apesar de não servir em uma batalha. Serviria como uma bela decoração." Terminou com um sorriso.</p><p>"Mas como você sabe tanto sobre esse assunto?" Doug por sua vez questiona.</p><p>"Bem, quando sua mãe é uma criminosa intergalactica, que lutou em uma guerra que se extendeu por mais de seis mil anos. Se pode aprender algumas coisas, ainda mais quando se tem uma especialista de armas e construções como amiga." Falou de modo comico, quase como uma sátira, mas ao em vez de rir, deixou um clima pesado, fazendo com que existissem olhares preocupados em sima de sí, principalmente por parte de Connie.</p><p>Nisso deixando sua pele rosa e brilhante outra vez, almentando seu tamanho, que com sorte as roupas de Doug eram bem maiores que as suas.</p><p>"Acho que acabei falando demais haha." Do mesmo modo o hibrido começou a se sentir sob pressão, momento em que não possuia muita abilidade. "Acho melhor eu ir agora." Se levantou e se direcionou a porta da casa.</p><p>Mas foi impedido de colocar a mão na maçaneta, pois seu ombro foi segurado pelo pai da jovem, cujo tinha um sentimento mútuo:</p><p>"Você sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa." Virou o garoto para sua frente, segurando seus ombros. "Estamos aqui para ajudar." Connie avançou na direção de Steven, dando-lhe um abraço firme. Não demorando muito para o jovem gem também retribuir, voltando a seu estado anterior.</p><p>"Esta tudo bem Steven" Falou em seu ouvido. Enquanto os pais da mesma abraçam o garoto em conjunto, passando conforto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O jovem gem não pode evitar em deixar algumas lagrimas caírem. Ele sabia que, por mais estranho o mesmo fosse, eles tentariam ajudar com o que fosse.</p><p> </p><p>Mas em consequência por sua própria existência. Tinha o presentimento de que, ainda tinha muitas batalhas. E que não sente que vai acabar, pelo menos, não tão cedo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CONTINUA...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEYA GUYS!</p><p>Espero que tenham gostado!</p><p>O próximo CAP será doloroso de revisar...</p><p>Mas enfim.</p><p>BYE BYE!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>